


心律 The Rhythm Our Heart Plays

by EthelTowne



Category: Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Do not repost, Embedded Images, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, TSV, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelTowne/pseuds/EthelTowne
Summary: 对Eddy来说，他和Brett的友谊绝对是无可取代的。太重要了。他绝不会傻到让自己自私幼稚的暗恋之心影响到哥们儿俩的关系。不幸的是……老天就是要整他一下。Eddy的感情已经火热到无法忽略的地步，恐怕连零零都救不了他混乱的心理状态了。艹，他得把所有的自制力都用上才行。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 37
Kudos: 205





	1. 一 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the rhythm our heart plays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349723) by [violinrosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinrosette/pseuds/violinrosette). 



> 作者的话：  
> 哈啰朋友们！呃是这样的，我丝毫不爱惜身体地磕了太多双琴侠的视频，爱上了Brett和Eddy还有他们之间的互动，结果就产出了这篇乱糟糟的文（译者按：不要信了神仙写手瞎谦虚的鬼话）。如果大家喜欢的话请在评论里告诉我我会超开心的！哪怕只是收到一个简单的爱心都很快乐啊！好了好了，废话不多说——
> 
> ** _ 我只在AO3和個人博客上發表文章，從未且不會授權任何轉載行爲。  _ **
> 
> ** _I only have my works on AO3 and my personal blog. Do not repost. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddy的心并不是一下子就陷进去的。

那感觉是在不知不觉中日积月累的：他俩会一口气一起练几个小时的琴，会排练和录音直至深夜；会早晨散步出门买咖啡，也会去全国各地旅行。有时一连好几天他们都舒服地赖在一起，有一搭没一搭地聊天，话题飞到天涯海角，无所不谈；有时候，则无所谈，让心中的音乐填满沉默的时间。

专注练琴时，Brett会皱起眉头，练完琴后他会困倦地揉自己疲劳的双眼；在用很傻的笑话调侃中提琴时，Eddy为了让Brett的笑声留得久一些，会把用烂了的梗全给抖出来，而后者则会无可奈何地摇头，但不论如何却依然笑着。

在令人精疲力竭的演出结束后Brett总发誓说他们只出去玩一小会儿，结果却拽着Eddy东溜西转把市里的珍珠奶茶店给跑遍，去看夜里的旧式喷泉，看城市的星空，不晃悠到凌晨三点不罢休。那天他们为世界巡演众筹成功时，Brett对他说“我爱你”，等不及要同他一起把两人对音乐的热爱以幽默的表演分享给千千万万的人。

Eddy已经与Brett共同度过了近半辈子。每每看见这位不能再熟悉的老友，Eddy跳动着的心就要陷进去一点——那感觉是温暖的，仿佛回到了家。

对Eddy来说，他和Brett的友谊是无可取代的。太重要了。他绝不敢让这自私的、幼稚的情感威胁到自己现在拥有的一切。

所以当爱情之神决定用降龙十八掌猛击Eddy脆弱的心脏的时候，Eddy _绝对_ 是有反对意见的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的彩虹屁：  
> 原文人物性格生动且贴切，简直aMAZing out of ten，语言丰富而诙谐，文学功底了得，而且故事里面有很多细节都是真实发生过的——不可不谓twosetmarathon资深选手，深刻领悟双琴精神，总之我真的想要夸上天；如果大家懂英文的话别看我的翻译了，请赶紧去瞅一瞅原文并且表达一下对作者的爱！赶紧的！  
> 谢谢大家！


	2. 二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始这一切的是拍在肩膀上的那只手。

人人都会用拍肩膀的方式来表达友善与同情，还有支持或者安抚之类的。被朋友拍了肩膀不是什么要告诉爸妈的大新闻，所以Eddy也就有意识地不把它当回事。当Brett的手在他肩上停留过久时，Eddy不会多想；当他们走了几个小时的路或者站得太久又找不到位置坐或者倚靠，Brett的手会像肩托一样搭在他的肩上作为支撑——这时Eddy也没有不该有的想法。每当Brett搭在他身上，一边和别人聊天一边无意识地摸着Eddy的后脑勺时，Eddy也会保持冷静——至少他 _试图_ 保持冷静。反正Eddy总可以轻易地一欠身子从Brett的手里逃出来，神情别扭地叫一声“Bro”，然后Brett就会耸耸肩说“怪我”——在那儿说得轻轻松松，好像根本不知道自己对朋友的心理健康有多大的伤害似的。

没事。冷静。正常得很。Eddy早就过了该为一点无意的肌肤触碰而脸红心跳的年纪了。可他们俩从一开始都不是那种腻腻乎乎的人，所以Eddy根本没办法忽略他和Brett的任何肢体接触。

Eddy在一次视频拍摄的过程中下意识地坐得离Brett有点远，Brett就皱着眉头把他的椅子一挪：“你都要跑到画外去了。靠近一点。”Eddy没办法拒绝，因为Brett的确有道理：“我又不咬人。”

Eddy脑中立马不受控制地出现了生动的Brett啃人的画面。“噗，你倒是咬啊。”他忍不住说。

“嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱。”不愧为一个憨憨，Brett张大嘴嚼起了空气。Eddy不会承认他的心跳漏了一拍。

“好了好了 _大白鲨_ ，先别吃掉我，我们要干正事——哦而且我会保留这一段的。粉丝们将会获得野性之Brett的第一手资料。”

“绝对狂野。”Brett一副生无可恋(deadpan)的表情，“对了刚刚你说我们下一个你画我猜游戏用什么？猜老电影？”

他们的影片总是这样：荒诞而真实，且每一帧都是表情包。Eddy和Brett录视频总是很开心，从来没有否决过任何一个骇人的主意。他们吐槽过没人敢吐槽的人，对着摄像机扭过屁股， dab过的影片不知有多少个，在音乐神童的天才面前自毁过自尊心，偶尔也向观众炫一下技、顺便提醒大家他们其实是会正经表演的专业乐手。

“所以今天我们要玩一个新游戏。”Brett指着自己的眼睛，“会涉及到很多眼神交流。”

“看谁不眨眼盯得久！”Eddy笑道，“不过没那么容易。我们从这顶帽子里随机抽一首曲子一起拉，然后只能用面部表情来干扰对方，谁先拉错或者眨眼谁就输——就这么简单。”

Brett机械式地不断点头，Eddy仿佛已经可以听见后期君给他的动作加上的飕飕风声了。

“呃……我觉得你有先天优势。”Eddy拿起小提琴放在肩上调整姿势，望着Brett，“你长得就像几年都不眨眼的物种。”

Brett哼了一下。“但愿我的眼袋不是白长的。“

Eddy大笑。游戏开始了。

刚开始的几秒还能凑合。他们演奏的是纳瓦拉舞曲(Navarra op. 33)。很好，他的眼睛还没有要流泪的感觉。他俩互盯着，Brett一脸冷漠。但是当对方开始挑起一根眉毛、眼里闪过恶作剧之光的时候，Eddy坚定不移的自我控制便开始想要土崩瓦解。他可不会这么轻易就放弃，所以也扭起自己的眉毛来。然而Brett突然吐出自己的舌头作为回击，Eddy的大脑一下子就短路了。

卧槽。 _卧槽，你别。_

Brett慢悠悠地舔着自己的嘴唇，用舌头做着Eddy不想看到的色情动作；Eddy把自己丰富的想象力强行屏蔽起来，撅起嘴巴作亲吻状以进行还击。可是对手的舌头实在是太生动，Eddy感到自己的脸颊无可救药地发起了热，手中的弓一滑，放弃了。“实在太傻了。”他哀怨着，缩成一团，把脸埋进自己的胳膊里。不过Brett可不在乎，他只管胜利地举起小提琴，好像没听见似的。

接下来的录制都十分顺利，Eddy也终于找到了保持镇定的技巧。他死死盯着Brett的额头，拒绝看到对方任何不体面的舌部动作。不过Brett的考拉眼生来就是要在这种游戏里当赢家的，而Eddy则很高兴自己终于熬到头了。结束后两人对接下来的一天作了一下安排：一般来说他们会去老地方吃顿饭，在市里慢跑一阵然后去找一两个朋友玩。Eddy一直回避与Brett对视，不过后者啥也没说。


	3. 三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddy自认素来善于保持淡定。兵来则以将挡，水来则以土掩（或者，呃，临阵脱逃亦不失为一计）。于表演中途断琴弦，则自内心召唤零零之力（虽然可能依旧内心崩溃如Eddy）。若你最好的朋友一凑近你就心悸，干脆无视不就好了？不行就去门诊挂个号呗！这么有空搞情绪波动，不如做点更有意义的事情，比如练琴！日日练琴，五毒不侵！

咦这个建议还挺不错的。应该成为新款周边上的名言警句。

“Eddy。”

Brett手拿冰凉的珍珠奶茶一把贴上Eddy的脸，吓得他差点没从椅子上摔下来。万幸他没真摔，不然全店人都要看笑话了。对，他可能产生了一声短促的惊叫，但那是情有可原的。Brett莫名其妙地看了Eddy一眼。可是有一说一，在人家思考人生哲学的时候搞偷袭是人做的事吗？Eddy如此抗议。Brett嗤笑一声，往桌前一坐，奶茶一摆。

“你最近老是思考人生是我的错吗？你刚刚真该照照镜子，走神走到银河系外了都。”Brett说道，一面模仿着Eddy的神情。Eddy尽力憋笑。

“那是在头脑风暴！我就是这么一个勤奋的、才华横溢的同事， _不用_ 谢我。”Eddy故作自大地抬起鼻孔，“灵感的源头活水就这么被你掐断了。”

“你就瞎掰吧。要是排练的时候你那张脸被指挥给看到，哎呀。”

“拜托，Brett，我可是 _专业_ 的。”Eddy撅起嘴，鼓着腮帮子，“不过……如果是听中提独奏的话就另说了。”

Brett大笑。Eddy觉得这个笑声很好听。哪怕他的梗已经被用得烂到化作春泥更护花了，他还总能从Brett那里得到最好的反馈。这就是他们的默契，他们俩之间特别的幽默感。

这下Eddy又神游天外了。他还不自知，直到Brett戳了戳他的脸再次把他从沉思之乡给吓回来。“干嘛？”Eddy询问地看着Brett。Brett通常不会干这种事的，所以Eddy不知道他这是什么意思。

Brett盯着他看了几秒钟。Eddy不知道为什么自己突然紧张起来。接下来Bertt歪了歪头，若有所思地哼了一声：“你总算肯看我了。”

Eddy眨了眨眼，一股异样的情绪忽然开始在他肚子里打起转来。自从几天前玩了那个傻了吧唧的互盯游戏之后，Eddy就一直下意识地回避Brett的眼睛。这本来是为了避免加重Eddy那不能自禁的、肉麻兮兮的感觉，他却忘记了这会让Brett不好受，甚至担心起他根本不该担心的事情来。Eddy一下子很有负罪感。

“哈？是这样吗？”Eddy友好地把手臂往Brett肩上一甩，“如果你渴望与我深沉而迷人的巧克力色美眸对视，我批准了。我好像听到有谁在建议第二轮互盯游戏？”

Brett笑了，Eddy如释重负。他不想让Brett产生丝毫Eddy在生自己的气或者厌恶自己的想法。这永远也不可能发生。“你考虑过说话不过脑的代价没有？”Brett扑闪着眼，得瑟他的睫毛似的，“你要是怀念吃败仗的感觉那我乐意奉陪。”

“你会后悔的。”Eddy恶声恶气道，仿佛漫画里立誓报仇雪恨的大反派。Eddy极具戏剧性地咯咯笑起来，Brett咧嘴微笑。他们的友谊再次回到了那Eddy永远也不想失去的舒适与随性里。

“那么就。迷人的巧克力色美眸哈？”

Eddy哀号。“求你当我没说……所以，是这样，我似乎从某个我可能也许为了打发时间而看的恋爱小说里看到了这个用法，这可能是他们用来塑造角色的唯一形容——但是！读起来还是很有意思的好吗！”

Brett听着Eddy发牢骚，笑了又笑——那深沉的好音色是Eddy怎么也听不腻的。


	4. 四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这已经是Eddy今天的第五杯咖啡了，而他的人体八大系统将在接下来的几个小时里向他证明这绝对是个操蛋的决定。但这倒也不能怪他；他得忙着拍摄录像、监制剪辑、寻找灵感，别说还有检查商品库存这种妙趣横生的幕后组织工作在等着，他的肉体凡胎已经要死机了。雪上加霜的是，每当Brett进入他方圆三厘米的个人领空时所造成的心律不齐最近似乎已经恶化为某种心脏病。他以前从来没有得过这个毛病，为什么现在偏偏就有了呢？

Eddy瞥了一眼桌对面那个在他的情感世界制造动荡局势的罪魁祸首。后者整个脑袋嵌进交叠的胳膊里，毫无动静，据推测是在打盹，不过也有可能已经归西了——Eddy丝毫不会惊讶，因为他自己也是半斤八两死得差不多上了半路。他看着对方的后背一起一伏，看来几个小时的工作已经首先把Brett给打趴下了。Brett一转脑袋，脸上没来得及取的眼镜就和鼻梁错开来，看着还挺好笑。Eddy伸手过去轻轻地把镜架从Brett脸上给拔出来，对他戴着眼镜就睡过去的行径早就见惯了。同时，Brett乱蓬蓬的头发向四面八方伸展也不失为一道可笑的风景，而这大概是他工作的时候总把连帽衫往头上扯的结果。Eddy突然意识到自己可以把手插进Brett的头发里，手指不禁抽搐了一下。但他手握成拳，断了念头。

Eddy回过来看了看自己的笔记本。笔记本上纵横着关于他们频道的各种点子和随机的涂鸦。他直盯着两个手执小提琴身套呼啦圈的简陋火柴人看——那是Brett在建议玩画图猜古典乐的时候手痒痒随便画的。那是幅滑稽而糟糕的涂鸦，显然Brett想画的是 _他们自己_ ：一边的火柴人身上的线条比例失调地拉长，另一个则要矮一些，头部的大圆圈里套俩小圈——只能是象征着Brett脸上的眼镜了。画很傻，但是Eddy挺喜欢的。他挺喜欢……

Eddy叹了口气。他突然很想睡觉逃避现实，但血管里的咖啡因未免有些过于活蹦乱跳了；他忽略了自己脑袋里那个叫嚷着“ _早不听我话！_ ”谴责他做决定不考虑后果的小小声音。他又抬头望了望皱着眉头睡觉的Brett，看见后者的脖子别扭地搭在手臂上。Eddy作为一个细心体贴的好人，认为是时候把Brett给叫醒好让他能睡在一个比Eddy的餐桌更舒服的位置了。

“Brett。嘿，Brett。喂，醒一醒。 _Brett_ ！”Eddy徒劳地拍着Brett的手臂，但是后者只是嘴里咕哝了什么听不清楚的东西然后在自己的手臂里挖个洞把头给埋了进去；Eddy完全遭到了无视。Eddy站起来绕过桌子去靠近他，抓住他的肩膀更用力地摇了摇。“Brett，大哥。你可以去我房间睡。我可不想你等会儿起来才跟我抱怨落枕了。”

Brett又嘟囔了几句，但是还是一点动的意思都没有。

好吧。逼得Eddy别无选择了。

他拿起小提琴放在肩上，向Brett弯下腰，平稳地呼出一口气，轻轻地把琴弓搭在弦上……

然后扯出天杀的锯桌腿声。

Brett本能地缩起来，两只手捂住耳朵，一脸痛苦地在Eddy的折磨下被迫结束了美容觉。Eddy咧嘴坏笑，得瑟地绕着他打转：“太阳照屁股啦BrettyBrett！”

Brett挥着手像是想要把Eddy给扇走似的，哀怨道：“行行行我起。求你别给我上刑了我要聋了。”

Eddy置若罔闻，开始拉巴赫。Brett挣扎着从座位里站起来慢吞吞地跟在花衣魔笛手似的Eddy身后；只不过那不是魔笛，而是用来引诱没觉睡的可怜人的小提琴——两者中较为高级的那件乐器，毋庸置疑。Eddy把Brett领到卧室后停下了演奏，拿弓指了指床。让Brett好好睡一觉从疲劳中恢复过来才能继续工作。

Brett看上去有点放不开，不过还是没有拒绝。他们又不是第一次在对方家里工作的时候用人家的床打盹。Brett不雅地倒在Eddy的床上，发出一声享受的哼哼，大概是觉得这比之前的硬木头桌子舒服多了。“得，不用谢我。”Eddy说。Brett咕哝了一声以作回应。就在Eddy要走到时候，Brett抓住他的手腕，把他给拉了回来。

“……你不睡吗？”Brett口齿不清道，发出的声音被一层睡意包裹着。他没注意到Eddy之后片刻的噤声。

Eddy撅了下嘴。“不了，我喝了太多咖啡。我大概会去练练琴或者干点别的什么。”他轻晃手腕把Brett给甩开，然后展示手里的小提琴以作说明，“拿都拿出来了，所以也刚好。”

Brett又哼哼了一声，手掉回床上。他调整姿势，舒服地侧身躺着，眼睛闭得严实。Eddy不等他重新睡着就退出房间，带上了门。

 _操_ 。Eddy背靠墙壁，头一仰，后脑往墙上一敲。他闭上眼，吞咽着，想把胸腔里扑腾着翅膀的小鸟一般的心跳给压下去；但那鸟儿显然窝都做好了，他赶也赶不走。方才被Brett握住的手腕还是火烧一般地热，Eddy对这温度又爱又恨。他绝望而徒劳地试图把Brett从脑海里屏蔽掉；但Brett睡眼昏沉时柔软的神情——那Eddy无比珍爱的、愿意傻乎乎地吻上去的那张脸——像流沙一样占领了Eddy的大脑。

 _操_ ，Eddy在心里狠狠地诅咒道。他靠着墙往下滑到了地上，把小提琴放到一边，把自己的脸摁进双手掌心，想要把这不受欢迎的感情给藏起来。但这感觉并没有消失。它呆着不肯走了。

 _操_ 。


	5. 五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者推荐配合食用的小短片：[Send this to your crush with no context](https://youtu.be/o-7_kMlYyiY)

“太操蛋了—— _简直不能再操蛋了_ 。”

这是在大清早八点一十二分，Eddy头顶一蓬起床气弥散的乱发，一张无可挑剔的颓废脸，满嘴麦片含含糊糊，勉为其难地咕哝着发表他今天的第一句感言。因为Brett昨晚熬夜工作后留下来过夜他几乎就没睡着。他倒绝不是介意Brett在自己家睡觉；然而他实在搞不懂对方究竟是怎么成功说服他两个人睡一张床的——女士们先生们，敬请欣赏艺高人胆大的Brett是如何施展博弈才能把Eddy坑得心肌梗塞的。“Eddy你动动脑子。”他说；“睡沙发不是叫我背疼吗？”他说；“冷得要死啊，进被窝，赶紧的。”他又说。起床的时候，Eddy精心搭建好的枕头堡垒早已要么狂野地散布床头板、要么被抛至地面各处；不可避免地，他们四肢交叠，身子散发的热量纠缠在了一起。

Eddy永远也承受不了一早睁眼就见到Brett熟睡的面庞带来的心灵冲击。

_Brett，你大爷的。_

Eddy忿忿地瞪了一眼桌对面凳子上坐着的同伴，像是要把他目前所遭受的极具灾难性的心理打击和来历不明的情感折磨全怪罪到Brett头上——实际上也的确是，不管如何开脱，这绝对都是Brett的错。谁让他这么莫名其妙地有魅力的？小王八蛋。

Brett吃着鳄梨吐司正起劲，嚼到半路却停了下来，对着Eddy的怒目瞪视挑起一根眉毛。“……你这什么表情。想尝一口吗？”Brett捉起吐司怼到Eddy面前，Eddy明显地皱起眉头。

这家伙真是够……

“你不想要就算——”

Eddy掐住Brett往回收的手腕，在吐司上咬了一口。

精确到早晨八点二十五分，名为Eddy Chen的傻小子一嘴面包屑，一脑子George Michael《无心的呢喃(Careless Whisper)》洗脑旋律乱入并循环播放，意识到自己已无可否认地被他神秘莫测的考拉眼好朋友给迷得神魂颠倒；现在他身上每一根毛都激动得想跳窗。

* * *

就是……很傻啊。亏他一直以来都这么小心：只专注于小提琴就好了，为零零争光啊，Eddy，别暗恋上你的好朋友，Eddy，说真的，这主意太烂了。然后现在呢。Brett走进他方圆一米的私人范围才几次，他腿都不蹬一下就毫无尊严地放弃挣扎了。

他倒不是没试过自欺欺人。他自以为可以撑得过荷尔蒙的攻势，但愿过一阵他就会麻木然后它们就会自己走人。至少他是这么打算的。那什么，人家不是说“谎言重复一千遍就是真理”吗？不过在乐团是例外。不要在乐团里假拉。（除非你特别淡定演技超群——倒不是说Eddy有这个能力。他没有。）对，所以别这么干，会丢饭碗的。否则就淡定不起来了。而正如Eddy曾屡次宣称的：他乃一淡定之人。淡中之淡，定中之定。他搞得掂的，没问题的。

老实说，他已经开始可以熟练对付类似“暗恋上你最好的朋友”这种剧情了。他已经捱过了这个剧本的所有等级：他经历了内心煎熬，经历了自我否认；他现在承认了这份情感，知道自己已经甩不掉它了，永远甩不掉，然后他会接受现实。Eddy唯一有自知之明的事就是他做不到自欺欺人。不过也没关系的，因为他能把持得住。

“你是杀神John Wick，你枪弹不入，”Eddy对着镜子自我催眠，“你是杀神John Wick，你枪——”

“Eddy？”

“弹——啊啊啊？？”Eddy尖叫一声，身子直接往身后的墙壁上蹦。Brett站在浴室门口像看外星人一样看着他，但是Eddy已经尴尬到大脑停摆啥也补救不了了。他清了清嗓子，咳得有点大声。“呃……听我解释。”他睁眼说瞎话道。

“我觉得我还是别知道的好。”Brett说。Eddy听出了一丝戏谑。天哪，Brett就不能放过他这一回吗？“就是来告诉你一声咱们航班10点起飞，但我想早点出发以防万一。”

“好的，”Eddy惊魂未定地同意道，声音还有点紧张，“挺好的。呃，我运气这么背说不定又要被海关拦下来。”

Brett嘴角轻微上翘，Eddy立即感到大事不妙。“对你来说肯定小意思的啦， _John Wick_ 。”

_果然。_

“行了走走走走走，别欺负我了，让我刷个牙我马上出来。”

Brett还没来得及口吐下一句妙语，就被Eddy忙赶出了浴室推到走廊里。浴室门“砰”地一声关上了。Eddy双手摁住门，双颊通红地听着Brett边撤退边大笑，他胸腔中那只小鸟又开始扑腾。Eddy烦躁地哀叹一声。

他算是栽在那家伙身上了。

* * *

他们俩打算去台湾一趟为Eddy家熟人的婚礼作演出。这是个临时的紧急邀请，但是家里的任务可不是那么好糊弄过去的，因为首先，他们有个关系密切的传统亚洲家庭，其次，Eddy真的不知道该怎么拒绝他和蔼可亲的好妈妈。不过也没事，他们其实可以趁机和老朋友聚一聚，拍点素材，所以也不是完全浪费时间。而且Eddy很喜欢四处旅行，探索每一个地方的美妙之处；每次都是一场体验独特的冒险，为他提供许多值得收藏的特殊回忆。

不用说，他在他的记忆仓库里为Brett Yang开辟了一个专区：塞满了两个人一起在中学培训班里背公式的日子，大学时代在寒碜的音乐室里一小时一小时地排练的日子，还有心血来潮地拍沙雕小短片的日子——他们的事业雪球一般越滚越大，三分钟热度变成了持续不断的热情，直到他们的造物超越了他们自己。

从始至终，Brett一直都是Eddy人生的一部分。他不想知道没有Brett的生活会是什么样子，他不想冒任何失去Brett的风险。

Eddy调整耳机，靠在飞机座位的椅背上，叹了口气。他往右边瞥了一眼Brett，后者正望着窗外景色云游天外，周遭事物一概不留意。Eddy放任自己静静地、偷偷地凝视Brett，就几秒钟。然而Brett忽然向他这边回过头，他不由得一惊。两人四目相对。Brett对Eddy微笑。Eddy也对Brett微笑。

是的。他不能失去他。

绝对不能。


	6. 六

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddy已經通過對Brett一言一行的全方位免疫驗證了他強大的心理素質。

越來越擅長保持低調的他特驕傲自己已經可以淡定到無視那些小動作了：要是兩人的手不小心蹭到一塊兒，或者被Brett當場目擊自己癡情凝望的眼神，他下一秒就可以吐出舌頭熟能生巧地抖個包袱救場。Brett在飛機上還枕著他的肩膀打了七小時的瞌睡呢，他都面不改色心不跳的，媽的，誰給他來頒個奧斯卡？這已經是金剛鑽級別的鐵石心腸不動聲色了好嗎？

他可以的。

Brett要請他喝咖啡作為睡覺流口水到他衣服上的補償？心動個啥！

咖啡店收銀員產生誤會誇他「男朋友好甜」？滑天下之大稽！

滿客的賓館不小心把他們預訂的雙床標間記錯預留成了大床房？由Eddy來應付不在話下！

強忍尷尬和Brett一周七天親密接觸？誰怕誰啊，Eddy Chen膽子大！

「Eddy。 _Eddy_ 。」

「哈？什麼，啥？」

「我發誓你要是再這麼走神下去我半路就把你甩掉。」

「我量你沒這個膽子。」

其實吧，Brett _有_ 這個膽子，而且敢說就敢做——他轉眼就頭也不回地拉著行李箱把Eddy落在了身後。

「嘿，等等我！」Eddy整好琴盒的肩帶，小跑追上他朋友，「你為什麼要拋棄我！」

「你太慢了。」

「你還嫌我不夠快？」

「如果你可以慢慢走……(If you can walk slowly…)」

Eddy翻了個白眼，拿肩膀撞了Brett一下；Brett咧嘴而笑，又撞回去。幸好接下來前往賓館一路順利，Eddy也把他多餘的心思收了起來。

* * *

至少這是Eddy在接下來二十四個小時內的努力方向。

Brett和Eddy打開行李安排好自己的東西，打電話通知大家他們已經平安到達，然後決定出門在市區裡逛一逛散散心解解壓。他們基本上是隨性瞎逛：去了趟遊戲廳，在絕對被動過手腳的抓娃娃機上浪費了一點時間和金錢；再跑進一家奶茶店進行含糖波霸消費活動，沒錯，珍珠奶茶是能上癮的；接著在街頭漫步，嘗遍街邊小吃；Eddy給Brett看了個樂團指揮搞笑視頻合集，兩人興致一起，開始重演他們某個陳年老影片裡的場景。看上去幾乎……一切正常。 _幾乎_ 一切正常。

「嘿，我要吃。」Brett把Eddy抓著烤雞肉串的手拉過來，從他的竹簽子上嘎啦一下咬掉一塊，嚼得心滿意足。

這好像有點……不對頭，但是Eddy也搞不清楚怎麼個不對頭法，那感覺就跟視奏舊到發黴的手寫樂譜上堆成一摞的附加線似的。他看著Brett吃，然後又別開目光去；兩人並排走在向碼頭延伸的欄杆一側，月光下的海水淪漣生輝。這時，他們身後響起一串車鈴，一輛單車差點就要撞上Eddy，Brett猛地一扯，把Eddy拽到身邊給騎行者讓道。

「你看著點啊哥，可別到時候在婚禮拉琴還打著繃帶石膏呢。」Brett說著，眉頭緊鎖地盯著肇事未遂逃逸的單車。他這個表情好可愛啊，Eddy暗忖。

「會的，謝啦，我到時候可不想出風頭把新人的面子給搶了——負沒負傷都一樣。」

Eddy又開始有點發慌了，因為Brett不但依然抓著他手臂不放，反而還順勢牽著他往碼頭走。「哇，這個景色真……我有點想拍下來。幫我拿著。」Brett把他所剩不多的奶茶和魚蛋甩給Eddy，抽出手機來，「可以用來當vlog的素材？」

「好啊，然後觀眾就有理由懟我們不練琴了。」

「呃，我們在練琴啊。 _在我們的心裡_ 。飛過來的時候我可是在大腿上按了一路的老柴呢。」

「騙鬼哦。」Eddy嘲笑道，「我那件接著你三尺垂涎的T恤好像需要表示抗議。」

「可你的衣服沒有嘴呀，哈！」Brett對著夜景按了幾下快門。Eddy禁不住微笑。這樣真好——可以和一個人進行這種搞笑小學生對話，無憂無慮地鬧在一起。Eddy已經對現狀很滿足了，就像現在這樣子就好。

「這裡挺有感覺的嘛。」Eddy隨口道。Brett還在繼續拍照。

「是啊，和對象約會就是要帶人家來這種地方。」

啊。好吧。 _媽的_ 。

Eddy就像肩托掉地一樣忽地恍然大悟，總算是明白自己為什麼下意識覺得不對勁了： _約會！_ 現在感覺就像是約會。所以這是嗎？可是他們又不是沒有兩個人單獨出來玩過，而且又不是在做什麼很親密的事情。他想太多了吧。 _Eddy_ _你醒一醒。_ 絕對是想太多了。

「你……什麼？你是有想帶到這裡的人嗎？」Eddy小心地問道。他只是想弄清楚一點。他只是想著說不定萬一……萬一……

Brett沉默片刻，搖搖頭。「沒……我就是說說。」他聳了聳肩膀，目光在Eddy身上短暫地停留了一會，「嘿，但是你要是知道有哪個單身願意相親的也要去婚禮記得給我介紹介紹。」

 _看吧？就說是想多了。_ Eddy很快放鬆他緊張的肩膀，短促地笑了幾聲。「好啊，有什麼特別的標準嗎？」

「嗯……大概要高個子。然後要可愛。幽默，而且笑起來好聽。很刻苦而且總是啟發我靈感而且……」Brett咧嘴微笑，「不拉中提額外加分。」

Eddy有點懷疑Brett在耍他了。他現在不知道是該哭還是該笑。「所以要麼Hilary Hahn要麼Janine Jansen嘍？」

「知我者你也。」

* * *

他們回去得有點晚，決定收拾收拾就休息。離婚禮日期還有好幾天，親戚朋友們也沒到齊。所以聚會和為演出排練的時間還是很充裕的。Eddy都有點不好意思把Brett拉來做這種事，但是現在Brett都已經跟他們家庭成員一個待遇了。他媽媽一定要Brett過來，而Brett也似乎不介意，還調侃說他和Eddy已經捆綁銷售了。

然而說實在的，這種戰術式調情已經對Eddy的脆弱心靈構成了深度折磨，他都不知道自己還能不能再堅持下去。

現在簡直全世界都在給Eddy持續性波動的心理狀態幫倒忙，什麼爛俗愛情小說套路都給他設計好了。

 _「老天你饒了我吧。」_ Eddy暗自哀怨道，盯著眼前奇跡般地被行李箱絆了一跤後把他給推上了牆壁的Brett。圓號的嚎叫開始在Eddy腦袋裡肆無忌憚地響起來，警告著他對方已經完全侵入了他的個人空間。現在Brett還把他在那裡摁著呢，完全沒有要走的意思。

Brett一動不動。就這麼用一種無法識別的神情盯著Eddy看，他不緊張得渾身冒汗才怪。

Eddy抬起只手推推對方的胸示意他離遠點兒。「老兄，這是不是有點……」

「我，呃……」Brett開口道，轉移重心到另一隻腳上的時候痛得臉抽了抽，「……覺得我崴到腳了。真的問題有點大的那種。」

「是誰剛剛厚顏無恥地警告我不要帶傷演出的？」Eddy取笑道，伸手從腋窩下扶住Brett幫他坐到他們的雙人床上。玩笑歸玩笑，他還是有同情心的。「待著別動。我幫你清理一下然後包紮起來。」

Brett道了聲謝，Eddy起身去找急救箱。幸好他們有為這種突發狀況做準備。Eddy拿著醫藥包，在Brett旁邊跪下來檢查他的腳。有點淤青，還有輕微的擦傷，不過幸虧沒什麼嚴重的。「看來這回腫一段時間就完事了。」

Brett歎道：「真是松了一口氣。剛剛還以為自己迴光返照命不久矣了呢。」

「戲精上頭了你。」Eddy說。Brett作勢踹他，他大笑。Eddy其實也不是什麼急救專家，但是他至少把傷口給消了毒、乾淨地包紮起來；而Brett則略有興趣地當著觀眾。Eddy處理著受傷的部位，暗中祈禱明天別腫得太厲害，要不然得走那麼多路Brett就慘了。

「謝了，」Brett說著，Eddy哼了哼以作回復。他繼續道：「大概還過得去。」

「還挑起來了？」Eddy發牢騷道，抬手往Brett腿上就是一巴掌。

「沒有沒有，你其實很厲害。」Brett說道，對著Eddy真誠地笑了笑。Eddy別過目光。

他突然就覺得精疲力竭，情感上的。懶得再思考。什麼都懶得做了。他坐在地上，頭往Brett的大腿上一枕，歎了口氣。Brett稍作猶豫，把手放到他頭頂上輕輕地揉起來，拿他作大型犬似的。Brett一直都很愛小動物，Eddy覺得他是不是把自己也當成了某種過於高大的小狗。但是感覺還挺好的，Eddy沒有什麼反對意見。他真的不想Brett停下來。

「我腿麻了。」過了好一會兒，Brett說道。但是他依然沒有住手。

「誰管你。」Eddy咕噥著，埋進Brett的觸感裡。Brett的手指勾起來，從他耳後一路沿著他的後頸往下撫。Eddy往上瞥了一眼，看見Brett又在用那種神情凝視著他了。這讓他產生一種奇異的感覺。Eddy閉上眼，不知道Brett還會繼續多久，是不是時候要把自己給踢下去了。

* * *

Eddy會發現Brett還要再過一段時間才會腳趾被壓到失去知覺。他的下一步便是伸手掐Eddy的臉好把後者給弄走。Eddy捧腹大笑著，一直笑著，希望笑聲能把那令他窒息的情感給沖開去。


	7. 七 (slight NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：感謝大家的點贊和鼓勵！<3 我只是過來預警一下這一章應該會有那麼一點點少兒不宜，不好意思！〔譯注：作為黃得光明正大的人，聲稱文章內容有「一點點少兒不宜」的意思其實只是技術上沒有器官描寫、程序上沒有真的做罷了，不影響它撩人依然是很撩人。〕

Eddy也不知道這是怎麼搞的，反正他和Brett正為了什麼事情扭打在一起。他們氣喘不已，溫熱的鼻息掠過滾燙的皮膚，若即若離。Eddy渾身的神經緊繃得像是點著了火，厚重的張力如同漸強的音樂，在累積中遞增著，層層堆疊。

Eddy被Brett推搡著撞上牆壁，一口氣沒喘過來。Brett的黑眼睛裡燃燒著的幾乎像是乾渴的情欲，他盯著Eddy看，仿佛要把對方撕成碎片；於是Eddy乾脆忽地往前俯身，吻上眼前那雙嘴唇——不然呢，更待何時？他們吻得暴力，唇齒爭勝，舌頭糾纏在一起，直向對方濕潤的口腔內部摸索去。Eddy一面吻一面闔上眼，在腦海裡默數十下——然後再緩緩睜開眼睛。

Brett還在。他皺著眉頭，積極地回吻著；不過現在這次，他溫柔地把手梳進Eddy的頭髮，抱住Eddy的後腦勺，把對方壓進吻的更深處，比方才要稍嫺熟些，也要色情些，得到的豐厚回報便是Eddy的嘶啞呻吟。Eddy稍作撤退，向下盯著那粉紅色的唇瓣和唾液晶瑩的嘴角，只想再把Brett給裡外吻個遍。所以他就如此付諸行動了。神魂失據的眼睛望著酡紅的面頰。Brett有些粗暴地把腿擠進Eddy股間，有意磨蹭他的胯部，直叫Eddy周身發緊，只好拿犬齒咬住下唇，硬把一聲低沉的呻吟給咽回去。

Brett一邊同Eddy互相凝視著，一邊解開身前人的白襯衫，毫不知恥地將冰涼的手撫上Eddy的腹部，並以對方的戰慄為樂。他踮著腳，將一串黏濕的吻印上Eddy裸露的鎖骨，從脖子一路向上舔，玩著Eddy的下巴，溫暖的氣息緊貼著敏感的皮膚，足以勾魂攝魄——Brett， _獨一無二的這個_ Brett，令Eddy前所未有地淪陷在每一枚親吻、每一處撫摸裡。感覺 _很好，簡直太好了_ ，本該覺得不安的Eddy也他媽的不在乎了，每一絲疑慮都消融在快感的海洋裡。這麼劃得來的買賣，有啥可抱怨的。

他敏感地意識到自己正發出著些古怪的聲音，倒還把對方撩得燥熱。Brett啃咬著他的肩膀，雙手毫不收斂地在他身上游走，比先前撩撥得還要蓄意。Eddy的腦袋裡極端的饑渴感一遍遍地念著 _還要，還要，還要_ ，於是他捧起Brett的臉用力地親吻他，吞下他一聲聲含糊的呻吟和柔軟的哼鳴；那聲音聽起來是 _那麼地美_ ，只勾引著Eddy不斷吻下去，而Brett也急切地將舌頭舔進Eddy的嘴裡。此時此刻，他們完全迷失，Eddy很快閉上雙眼，將每一秒鐘都細細品味，心臟以最高速度猛烈搏動著。

_他想要他，他想要他，他——_

Eddy渾身冒汗地醒過來，驚恐地瞪著雙眼，氣喘吁吁，頭腦混亂，胸口發沉，並且完完全全地孤身一人。

微弱的小提琴聲自臥室房門的另一側傳來。

他花了整整一分鐘冷靜下來，又用了整整一分鐘才搞清楚情況，然後手臂一擲遮住臉，反射性地畏縮起來，一連串壓低了聲音的 _操_ 和 _我操_ 脫口而出。Eddy側身蜷縮作一團，只覺得自己完蛋透了，手放在心口上，感受那不知疲倦的器官痛苦地跳動著。

罪惡感很快就在Eddy的胸腔裡安了家。他只知道把自己往在床褥裡埋，聽著腦中喧鬧的情緒如漸慢的交響樂般黯淡下來，直至變得苦澀昏沉。


	8. 八

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddy並沒有刻意躲著Brett。

他喜歡看Brett被某個樂曲段落折磨的樣子——一面改弓法一面用牙齒磨著下嘴唇，鼻子搞笑地皺起來。Brett有時會緊挨到他身邊，肩膀碰著肩膀，膝蓋撞上膝蓋，拿手機往Eddy臉上懟以展示某張他知道對方會喜歡的搞笑梗圖，逗得後者大笑——Eddy也不想錯過這個。他還很喜歡看Brett暈暈乎乎地頂著一頭野性難馴的亂髮從黑甜鄉里醒回來、揉著眼睛和藹可親地請幸災樂禍的Eddy「滾鷄巴蛋」。Eddy還 _尤其_ 不想錯過他倆合奏一曲時Brett快樂而自豪地看著他的樣子，臉上掛著那極具感染力的笑容，直叫Eddy的心臟各種痛法都來過一遍。

Eddy不想錯過有Brett在身邊的任何一刻。一點也不想。

然而這可極其不利於他給自己感情的野馬套上籠頭。他的目光在Brett身上徘徊不去。隨意的肢體接觸令他渴望能得寸進尺。他無聊的時候會忍不住玩Brett的手指，而且Brett還就這麼任他擺弄；有時候Brett不知道在看什麼漫畫，Eddy就會用指頭輕輕在他的手掌心撓癢，但對方總是全神貫注的，幾乎都沒有啥反應；要是Eddy覺得格外膽子大，他還會想望地把兩個人的小指頭勾起來，直到Brett為了騰出手來翻頁把他的手指給抖掉。

這都是些無邪的遊戲，但實在也應該早點打住；如果有一天某個和他一樣癡情而且還比他敢表白的人也看上了Brett，Eddy的心臟可就得碎成渣渣了。

這一天出現得有點早，把Eddy打了個措手不及。

在婚禮現場，他們拉了幾首《望春風》之類的經典臺灣民謠，還演奏了舒伯特的《聖母頌》。老天保佑幸虧沒人點D大調卡農，令他們得以維持神志健全。還有別的樂手被請來在大廳裡表演，觀眾也不吝嗇掌聲。

婚禮挺順利的。

新人宣誓的時候掉了眼淚。Eddy的媽媽和姐姐也掉了眼淚。差不多是個人都掉了眼淚。新郎新娘說完「我願意」便與對方接吻，這時候連Eddy都覺得有點觸動。

之後Eddy很快就被捲入了涉及眾多遠房親戚的社交世界中。他握著杯紅酒，過一會就啜一口，一邊聽著他的叔叔阿姨們要麼絮絮叨叨地講他們自己、要麼絮絮叨叨地講他們家孩子。幾分鐘之後，這些故事在他的腦袋裡很快就攪成了一鍋漿糊，他還是不失禮貌地該點頭的時候就點頭，全然一副認真在聽的樣子。然而當某位阿姨談起一位也在現場表演的女鋼琴手時，Eddy的精神一下子就警覺起來——Melody，她叫Melody Wu。對於一個搞音樂的人來說這個名字簡直太俗了，不過倒是挺可愛。她看上去也挺可愛的。

Brett似乎也這麼認為。

Eddy遠遠地看著Brett帶著愉快的表情和那彈鋼琴的說著話，一副很感興趣的樣子。Brett比他擅長聊天，所以他也不意外。他毫不驚訝地旁觀著：女孩被Brett的幽默逗得咯咯笑，還在對方的注視下眨著眼、臉上泛起紅暈；她把頭髮攏到耳後、傾身至Brett近前悄聲說了些什麼，把後者給搞得臉紅了。

Brett猛地抬頭往Eddy那邊望過去。Eddy迅速別開目光。

他腦殼疼。

* * *

直到返回賓館，Eddy的腦門都還在突突地痛著。

他把西裝外套脫下來往身後一甩，整個人臉朝下倒在床上。他打算放空大腦就這麼廢著，癱它個24小時的。 _不，要癱就癱_ _40_ _小時。_ 他的腦袋絕對需要休息，去他媽的練琴（—— _玩笑來的，開玩笑而已_ ，方才那話褻瀆如此，他仿佛已經見著粉絲們手拿音叉譴責地往他身上錘了）。

他只是……他只是需要時間來消化。把他腦子裡的不知道什麼垃圾給消化掉。

Brett很快就跟著走進房間——他們還得共處一室好幾天呢，真可謂天降好運，Eddy暗自咒駡著。他聽見背後什麼東西在沙沙地響，大概是Brett把他丟到一邊的外套給撿了起來。他也可能在換衣服。Eddy決定保持臉朝下悶在被子裡的石化狀態。

「嘿，你沒事吧老哥？」Eddy沒回應，然後就感覺床動了一點點，因為Brett坐到床邊、戳了戳他的腿，「剛剛快結束的時候你好像有點不行了。」

Eddy不爽的哼哼聲從鋪蓋裡傳出來。他側過頭來，眯縫著眼睛打量Brett擔心的神情。Brett伸出手，在他後背順氣似的上下揉搓著。Eddy歎了口氣。「你都知道的啦，」他咕噥道，「七大姑八大姨們又在顯擺她們家那些年方五歲就登上人生巔峰的曾曾曾孫，我的尬笑儲備就這麼多，再要沒有了。」然後他又不小心酸溜溜地加了一句：「你倒是玩得挺開心。」

Brett歪了歪頭，挑起一根眉毛，好像在試圖搞懂Eddy在那裡胡扯什麼。

「她是叫Melody吧？是不是挺可愛的。」Eddy不敢看Brett的臉，只好閉上眼睛，「聽說她小時候也得了好多獎呢，我們有幸親眼見到了純正的小神童誒。真是 _am-AA-zing_ ！」

「哈，可不是嘛！她很好人的，還誇我們的表演很精彩，說有機會還想再聽。」見對方不說話，Brett就揪了揪Eddy的臉。Eddy忙把他的手給打掉，他大笑。

Eddy懶洋洋地抬起一邊的眼皮。「你給她看了我們的頻道沒有？」

「就等著播放量噌噌漲吧，她說不定會把我們轉發給她整個朋友圈。」

「嗯很好很好，」Eddy贊許地點點頭，「很高興看到你調情那麼開心還不忘打廣告。」

Brett做了個奇怪的表情，剛想回復，Eddy就又轉回去趴著了。他不想再繼續討論這個了，雖說明明是他自己提起來的。他現在真的覺得不舒服了，更別說腦殼還在一跳一跳地痛著。「老哥你看上去真的焉了。」Brett換了話題，伸手梳進Eddy的頭髮裡，「要不要我給你找點阿司匹林？」

Eddy搖頭，自暴自棄地往Brett的手心裡靠。好痛的，Eddy想說。 _真的好痛。_ 他又開始胡思亂想了。他想像著Brett邊說話對她微笑，向她傾身，兩人迷失在交觸的目光中。而他只能在一旁看著，心臟搏動著不善的嫉妒之音。

他想著他那晚的夢，想著那從他身子上掠過的柔軟的觸感和溫暖的氣息，輕得沒有真實感。 _是永遠無法成真的。_ 可是他卻如此渴望。他渴望著他。 _他渴望對方也一樣渴望自己。_

他甚至再也無法否認那在腹中翻騰的可怕感覺了，他的情緒在喉頭擰作一團，他渾身癱瘓了一樣無法活動—— _他他媽的無法呼吸_ ——這讓他覺得自己蠢爆了。愛上別人真的蠢爆了。

他沒辦法祝福他最好的朋友，這感覺糟糕透頂。

「Eddy？」Brett正要挪動，Eddy便伸出手臂環住他的腰，蜷縮在他周圍，把臉埋在他背上。

「對不起。」Eddy喃喃著，「真的對不起。」

Brett沒說話，但是抬手搭在Eddy的大腿上，好讓對方知道他還在，他哪兒也不去。

 _我會放下你的。我保證，_ Eddy想著，把Brett抱得更緊。 _我保證，所以拜託_ _……_ _就讓我好好珍重這最後一次。_

「Brett……」Eddy輕輕地喚道。

Brett嗯了一聲，裝作隨意，但Eddy很確定對方早就意識到不對勁了。Brett就是這麼體貼人。「啥？」

「我想跟你說件事，但你不會喜歡聽的。」

「……我會聽的。」

「你會因為這個恨死我的。」

「我肯定我不會。」

「Brett……」Eddy輕輕地開口。然後道：「你聞起來好像臭豆腐，可不可以滾去洗個澡。」

Brett往下一瞪。「你跟我認真的嗎！」

「是的我非 ** _常_** ** _——_** ** _啊_** _！_ 行行行行行，不要掐我！會疼的啊！我這裡敏感， _嘿！！啊！！_ 手下留情！！！叔叔？！ _啊哈哈哈哈哈_ Brett對不起！嘿！把那些手指收起來！我會踹你的！！ _哈哈哈哈哈哈，_ _Breeeett_ _！_ 」

* * *

_我保證。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者的話：我也腦殼疼。大家腦殼疼不疼。


	9. 九

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brett覺得Eddy超可愛。

是，Eddy身上沒有什麼性感曲線，那張臉也和陰柔掛不上什麼邊，但他的一言一行都真的是——他會在有求於人的時候嘟著嘴擺出一張無辜的臉，會在被Brett拍到一邊去之後大笑不已（ _「不，_ _Eddy_ _，我拒絕在你未來的婚禮上表演小提琴扭屁舞。」_ 才怪。他知道他肯定會答應。）；要是Eddy突然想當個煩死人的小混球，他會往Brett的胳膊或者臉上戳，但是要是對方對他的磨皮擦癢沒反應，他又會失落地皺眉頭（其實Brett會有被娛樂到）。Brett很喜歡Eddy被點好的菜裡的蘑菇噁心到的樣子，看到蟑螂溜過腳邊時殺人了似的發出尖叫的樣子，還有一邊聽著Brett叫不出名字的流行歌一邊跳舞的樣子，沒羞沒臊，看起來還很專業似的。但Brett最愛的，是兩人錄音拉琴失手的時候；他和Eddy會心照不宣地交換一個「我倆搞砸了」的眼神，然後對著自己令人難堪的褻瀆演奏捧腹大笑。

現在，他們正在錄像，但Brett的表情管理近乎失控，旁觀著Eddy徒勞無功地對準眼睛前邊幾撮金色假髮猛吹氣。這人就算腦袋少根筋也很可愛。

「好傻啊你這樣子。過來，我幫你弄掉。」

「哎哎哎！別給我動手動腳！跟你家寶貝（bae）怎麼說話的？沒禮貌。」Eddy交叉雙臂，音高往天上擰了好幾個八度，那可惡的下嘴唇又撅起來了。他的腦袋往側邊一甩，結果還把更多的金髮給抽到了自己臉上。Brett憋笑憋不住了。「之前先是撩人家姑娘——還是彈鋼琴的！然後現在又是來嘲笑我，你以為你誰啊？」Eddy邊說著，一邊把嘴裡的假髮絲兒給呸出來。

「你聽起來好像女友吃醋啊，」Brett試圖說笑，但是眼見Eddy生吞了檸檬精似的皺起臉，他決定轉變戰略，「Edwina你消消氣，你知道我最愛你了嘛。」

Eddy刺耳地捏起嗓子。「哈！你以為我是那種好騙的女生嗎？你個花心大蘿北，想得倒是美！今天我不讓你得手！」

Brett搖頭，決定陪他玩到底：「老婆我認錯你讓我做什麼都行。」

Eddy坐直，深深地看了看Brett，然後低聲道：「再說一次那句。」

Brett歪起頭。「再說什麼？」

「那個L打頭的。」

Brett眨眼。「零零（Ling Ling）？」

Eddy氣呼呼地一哼：「另一個L打頭的！」

「愛……愛你（love you）？」Brett試探著開口，得到了Edd——不，Edwina的點頭贊許。「我愛你。」Brett最真誠地說。

Eddy看上去對此滿意了，但Brett不是很明白為什麼對方那轉瞬即逝的淺笑好像有點惆悵。「好吧！」Eddy說，「今晚我批准你可以得到De _bussy_ ！」

「老兄你——」他們倆同時破功，Eddy乾嘔，Brett忍不住發出咯咯笑聲。氣氛舒適愜意，一如往常。

* * *

挺好的，他們現在這樣子。有Eddy在身邊，Brett就會覺得溫暖而快樂。他希望他們可以一直這樣過下去，繼續分享一個又一個快活的瞬間。

……要是Brett沒有幹蠢事就好了。


	10. 十

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自從Brett遇上Eddy，他們就形影不離。

他們倆自打頭就黏在一塊，Brett甚至已經記不清什麼時候兩個人沒在一起過了。Eddy的存在已經變成Brett生活中理所應當的一部分，就像植物在日光中生長，弓毛靠松香發出甜美的摩擦聲。這就是現實。

因此每當有什麼事不對勁，他們自然能發現彼此之間那微妙的不和諧音，他們知道有東西在走調。

Brett不瞎。他注意到Eddy最近舉止有異，但這人很會保守秘密；哎，Brett其實能理解，就算是最好的朋友也不可能真的無話不談，Brett也會給他足夠的空間等他自己把事情給理順。Eddy什麼時候想求助，Brett都會在那裡聽他傾訴、支持他走出來……他是說，如果Eddy真的決定向他袒露心聲的話。現在Eddy裝作一切正常的能力已經是大師級別，而Brett也就這麼陪他裝下去。

作為一個朋友，這是他力所能及的。

* * *

結果讓一局孖寶賽車把他倆給坑了。

* * *

Eddy嘎嘎笑著又讓他的角色往賽道上丟了一個香蕉皮，而他的競爭對手半邊屁股掛在床邊，發出了一聲煩躁的哀叫。Brett絕望地盯著熒幕，他的紅龜殼又在那同一個該死的香蕉皮上爆炸，而Eddy依然遙遙領先。

「要麼是物理學定律放假遛彎兒去了，要麼是那些香蕉皮嗑藥嗑嗨了。」Brett皺眉咕噥著望顯示屏，眼見Eddy的碧姬公主佔據了排行榜第一。

「你物理學得有多好啊？」Eddy回擊道，低頭回避Brett掄起的枕頭。

「至少我知道烏龜殼撞上香蕉皮不可能自爆。」

Eddy咧嘴一笑。「這就是金屬鉀的力量，自己琢磨去吧。」他無視Brett的抗議，翻身趴倒在床上，一臉擠進床頭板前那堆柔軟蓬鬆的枕頭裡。「這個遊戲用的還是宇宙空間裡的彩虹賽道呢，」他懶洋洋地翻過身，哼哼一聲，肚子受到了Brett手裡枕頭虛張聲勢的猛擊，「老兄，你可不能用邏輯來解釋它。」

Brett翻了個白眼，挨著Eddy跌進同一堆枕頭裡，看著顯示屏裡的一些遊戲精彩回顧。Eddy那副尾巴翹天上去的表情，尤其那誇張地扭動著的眉毛，目的就是要把Brett給惹毛；不過他生氣倒是說不上，只鬱悶得很。他可不會輕易上Eddy的鈎，但也沒人說不能將計就計。

「你還是適合小提（strings）而不是大道（streets）對不對？」Eddy激將道。

得。 _夠了。_

Eddy驚喊出聲——Brett一氣呵成地蹦到了他身上趁其不意將其制服。「趕緊懺悔，看你還跩。」幾根手指忽地爬過他的肚皮、躍至腰間，以復仇為名，無視爆發大笑的他，繼續撓他的癢癢。

「等等，別，對不起！啊哈哈哈哈我馬上打住！我懺悔！ _Brett！！_ 」Eddy使勁憋笑，扭著身子試圖逃脫，但是Brett不為所動。

Eddy的身子就跟條魚一樣亂擺；Brett覺得好玩，試圖摁住他，只是那力道對於對方敏感的神經來說有點過分。最終，Brett的猛攻暫緩；他敢肯定要是再撓兩下Eddy就該笑出眼淚水來了。Eddy大口喘著氣，慢慢地把呼吸節奏調整得好受一些，胸膛一起一伏。他向後仰頭，暴露著覆了一層汗的頸與雙肩。當Eddy再次睜開眼向上望住Brett，後者便一下子愣住了——像是他偷窺什麼不該看的東西被抓了個正著。

Brett這才覺察到Eddy正在身下不自在地扭動；他的胸腔不禁劇烈翻騰起來。他將Eddy的手腕握得更緊了。「別動。」他說，因為這會叫他 _分心_ 。他本沒想用這麼凶的命令口吻，但他的聲音 _就這樣_ 低沉下來，讓Eddy睜大雙眼，咬著嘴唇，聽從了他的話。Eddy的目光在Brett身上徘徊著，Brett不知道該怎麼應對……他 _一點_ 頭緒都沒有。現在他倒是更清晰地感知到了身下Eddy溫暖的軀體，還有他們臀部之間的擠壓。先不說他怎麼還沒鬆開手從他朋友身上下來；他的大腦決定就在此刻停機，只留給他純粹的、再無拘束的動物天性。Brett忽然之間 _想要_ 。

Eddy沒有將他推開，反而些微打顫地叫了聲。「Brett？」Eddy語氣猶豫，但又好像帶著一絲期待。他在期待什麼？Brett靠得越來越近，胸腔裡的心臟蹦得心律不齊。Eddy雙唇微張。他 _想要_ 。

突然傳來響亮的敲門聲，Brett猛地一抽，一頭撞上Eddy的腦門。他倆同時發出痛苦的哀嚎然後 _我操！_ 腎上腺素急飆的Eddy嚇得一腿把Brett踢下了床，後者一個跟頭摔到地上，視野裡模糊的房間開始旋轉。

「Brett！」

那是Eddy在叫他，大概吧，但他只見著星星繞著自己的頭打轉——又似乎是一堆音符在眼前跳舞？哈，對喔，看上去有點像帕格尼尼的24號隨想曲。有意思。

「 _Brett！！_ 」

* * *

他好像回到了那個婚禮大廳，又站在了嘁嘁喳喳的人群中間；人們在他周圍閒聊，酒杯相碰發出脆響。一位漂亮的女孩站在他面前，微笑著，傾身至他近前，帶著一股叫人發暈的香水味。但令他分心的不是她。

「你一定很在意他吧？」她在Brett耳邊悄聲說。Brett抬頭往Eddy那邊望過去。

真夠明顯的。


	11. 十一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好哥們的臉懸在眼前不及咫尺這種事，一般來說都會讓你的理智有點死機。

Eddy試圖用計算自己心跳的拍號來轉移注意力。三四拍？還是六八拍？老天，他聽不出來。大概已經是爵士樂了吧，他不知道。Eddy只顧盯著Brett靠過來的嘴巴看去了，哪還有功夫管他的心臟蹦得有多放飛自我。

之後發生的事Eddy都記不太清了，他只回想得起他撞上了腦袋，目擊Brett姿態不雅地掉到床底（是要怪Eddy沒錯，但他也無辜遭了一頭槌呢怎麼算），接下來就是一鍋雜亂的記憶碎片：把Brett給拉起身，慌慌張張地爬起來開門婉拒客房服務，被酒店員工當成瘋子看（Eddy那陣恐慌還沒緩過來呢，又怪他咯），然後回去確認Brett有沒有事。他倆進行了一小段尷尬的對話，具體是啥Eddy也不記得了，然後現在……

呃，現在他躺在臥室門外的沙發上，回想著人生路上所行善惡，反省自己究竟是幹了啥要遭如此報應。

是他中提笑話開太多了嗎？難道現在他的理智與情感被摁在地上來回碾壓就是因為哪個震怒的中提之神要對他遠近聞名的中提琴壓迫行為進行打擊報復？或者難道是因為他少年時期老是找藉口翹課……但公平點講也不是他的錯，作為大忙人他是有更重要的事情去做啊。

以及……難道只有他一個人覺得Brett的下嘴唇近看特別圓潤柔軟嗎？

「……」

Eddy歎氣，一把抓起身旁的抱枕塞到自己臉上。

今晚註定沒覺睡。

* * *

Eddy最終還是睡著了。

這一次是沒有不成體統的春夢了，他也不用汗流浹背地驚醒徒增罪惡感。唯一難受的就是他起床之後渾身酸痛——誰叫他睡這裡。他不是故意要在外面待一整晚的，他只是……他只是需要整理一下思緒，你知道，為面對使他心臟病反復發作的唯一刺激源作好心理準備。

_Brett……_

Eddy記得可清楚了。 _可生動了_ 。有一堆東西需要去思考，但老實說他現在真的沒這個力氣。至少先喝個咖啡再說。

他頹然地打了個哈欠，一手梳進頭髮裡面，起身迎接新的一天。他翻轉手腕看了看表：六點三個字。趕在上飛機回家之前還有點時間自己煮咖啡，再晚就只能買現成的了。

他揉著眼睛走進廚房，睡意漸消，只見Brett好巧不巧就靠在廚房的檯面上。Brett抬頭看過來，Eddy便心神不寧地咬住自己的口腔內側。「呃……」Eddy開了個頭，想找點合適的話講。他現在掉頭就跑是不是還來得及。

「啊，你醒了。」Brett輕鬆地說。

在那一瞬間，Eddy忘了心理包袱，點了點頭。

「我煮著咖啡了已經，要不要一點？」

所以他是選擇了這個策略，Eddy沉思著，那個裝作無事發生繼續照常生活的策略。 _按下重啟按鈕。_ 他也覺得這大概比尷尬的對話要好，不會讓他們變得謹小慎微、見了面繞著走。講真，這是最理想的解決辦法了。

「要，謝了。」

Eddy拉出一把椅子坐下來，交叉的手臂擺在桌子上，撐著腦袋。他安靜地看著Brett把新煮好的咖啡倒進兩個陶瓷杯，加入奶油，在其中一杯裡放進兩小包糖——他知道Eddy喜歡這種。甜的。

「謝謝。」Eddy說著，接過Brett遞來的杯子。他們的指尖相觸，Brett抽了一下，灑了些咖啡出來到Eddy手上。「啊！」

「靠，抱歉。」Brett過於迅速地別開眼神，從檯面上抓起毛巾給Eddy，「沒事吧？」

Eddy伸手要拿毛巾，但經過一瞬間的思考，作出重大決定，抓住了Brett的手腕。不出所料，Brett一被碰到就畏縮了一下，Eddy歎了口氣，放開手。「你好明顯。」Eddy有所指地說道，放下咖啡，瞥了Brett一眼。

好笑的是，Brett似乎有點被冒犯到了。「你倒是比我想像的要冷靜。」

Eddy嗤之以鼻：「當然，我特長可多了！又不是只會絕對音感。」

Brett貌似不爽，但Eddy知道他其實喜歡這樣。「啊哈。 _好厲害喔。_ 你可以去美國達人秀秀一秀了。」

「那你還不如把剩下的咖啡都潑我身上。」

Brett不再皺眉頭，Eddy也因此沒那麼焦慮了，緊張的氣氛基本上逐漸消解。Brett肉眼可見地放鬆下來，但看他的眼睛，他還是在猶豫著什麼。Eddy知道對方是要認真起來了。

「之前……當時，我沒……我不是——」

「我知道，」Eddy打斷道，儘管他其實不是很確定自己知道什麼。他只知道，不管昨晚 _那件事_ 算什麼，那都是不該發生的。Brett臉上的悔意已經夠明顯了。「我覺得沒必要為這點事大驚小怪了吧。」

對方的眼睛裡有什麼他看不懂的情緒一閃而過。「噢。」Brett溫和地說，「那就……那就好。」

「沒事了。」Eddy說，一邊無視著自己胸腔中那無聲的痛苦。他不想讓Brett因為這件事像他一樣自我折磨，所以他覺得這麼處理是最好。他想向Brett表明自己沒有放在心上。什麼也沒有改變。什麼也不 _需要_ 改變。

保持現狀。

「那，」Eddy快活地打趣道，手指在杯身側邊敲了敲，「既然我已經由於不專業的吧台服務失去了半杯咖啡，我是不是可以要求加量？」

Brett咂著舌，端起Eddy的杯子：「好了好了，諸多要求。」

「我付那麼多錢不是要你來站在那裡講小話的，沒教養！」

「還 _付那麼多錢_ ，付個屁咧。這活爛透了，我不幹了，你他媽的自己給自己弄喝的去。」

「我說笑！ _我說笑的_ _~_ _！_ 我誠摯懇請您給我倒點咖啡。拜託？再加波霸？大哥，您不會忍心拒絕我的放電狗狗眼吧？不會吧？」

Brett翻了個白眼，但Eddy注意到了對方嘴唇的弧度。「 _嘿！_ 」Eddy大叫一聲——Brett忽然伸手過來揉他的頭髮，粗暴地把髮型攪得橫七豎八。Eddy要是現在照照鏡子看到的大概就是一隻怒髮衝冠的松鼠。

「可不是嘛， _可愛死了。_ 」Brett邊說邊縮手，嘴角掛著一絲得意的笑。這混球。Eddy把咖啡給護過來，一邊把Brett噓走，一邊強忍著讓臉頰紅個透的衝動。不管他們這是在玩哪出，Eddy都知道自己算是輸掉了這一輪。

* * *

如果要Eddy給酒店套間裡附贈的咖啡評分，他大概會打個 _也就那樣_ 級。和高級掛不上邊，但該有的功能都有，他也沒啥可抱怨的。接下來的早晨時間他都花在了專心品咖啡上，兩眼不離手機屏，刷著Instagram和推特看親友發佈的帖子；大多數都是關於那場婚禮的。Brett則在起居室的另一頭收拾他回家的行李。他們的所謂迷你假期到此便正式結束了。

啟程的時候，Eddy思考著自己能不能夠做到把所有這些回憶都留在身後。他的嫉妒。他的依戀。說不定他還能同時把自己的感情也拋棄在這裡。他已經為此消耗了過多，留著它早就沒有任何好處了。

「Eddy，準備好出發了嗎？」

「好了，等我！」

* * *

不過，嘿，劇透預警：他只會陷得更深。


	12. 十二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 旅行結束回到家之後，兩個人一連被時差折騰了幾天。他們大部分時候都在躺屍中休養生息，剩下的時間則被高效地利用起來為幾期雙琴俠的特別影片作準備。Ray在未來三周都會因為演出待在布理斯本，他答應和兩人見見面，可能順便一起錄點有意思的東西。就在和Ray約好的同一個禮拜，2Cellos也會路過附近，Luka和Stjepan都說很樂意重新拾起大提琴和他們來一次合作。這都是令人興奮的好消息，只不過……

Brett望過去，只見Eddy盯著筆記本電腦屏幕，一副魂魄出竅模樣，雙目呆滯，表情空白，一如當年還在樂團時枯坐著熬過冗長的芭蕾舞劇彩排的樣子。

Brett用腳戳了戳Eddy。「咱們出去透透氣。」

Eddy聞言哀怨長歎，蔫巴巴地往桌上一趴，如同一根無力的麵條。「大哥，我還不瞭解你嗎，說是一次散步很快就回來，結果最後拉著我花兩個小時爬到市里最高的山頭上去。」

「來啦，」Brett蹦躂著起身，對Eddy的控訴不置可否，「我想我們倆都需要這個。」他走過Eddy身邊，揪起Eddy的帽衫一直拉過對方的頭頂。

Eddy又哼哼了一聲，但Brett知道Eddy會跟著他走的。

他總是會的。

* * *

他們躺在俯臨全城的山坡頂上，長時間的徒步令他們勞累。日落時分，清風吹拂著掃過他們身旁的草地，Brett便覺得皮膚上的汗就沒那麼叫人難受了。

台前幕後的打鬧說笑和爛梗調侃之外，以笑聲回蕩、肩膊相擊伴隨的諷語蠢話之餘，他們也會共同度過一些靜謐閒適的時光。現在的寧靜主要是拜打盹的Eddy所賜；他還沒完全睡著，但是也不再留心任何事了。他閉著雙眼，很可能正念想著什麼好吃的東西做著白日夢，或者回憶著昨晚為了拍吐槽影片觀看的低成本電影裡尷尬的小提琴演奏。

Brett用兩根手指撚著一支蒲公英，凝視著Eddy溫暖舒適而不自知的表情。不自覺地，Brett伸出手，把蒲公英夾到Eddy耳後，帶著惡作劇的心情看著Eddy要打噴嚏似的揉了揉鼻子，但最後只是嗅了嗅，身子就放鬆下來了。

一聲心跳。兩聲。Brett差點就下意識地用手捧住了Eddy的臉頰。拇指差一點就拂過了那乾燥皸裂的嘴唇。差一點就又要吻上他了。

〔「我沒……」 _我沒說那是個意外。_ 「我不是……」 _我不是很確定你是不是也有和我一樣的感覺，但是如果_ _……_ _如果要是你_ _——_ 〕

Eddy的說話聲清晰而鋒利地在他腦海中再次響起：「 _我覺得沒必要為這點事大驚小怪了吧。_ 」當時Brett一聽，悶在心中的坦白尚未出口就啞掉了。他看見Eddy的眼睛裡寫著無聲的懇求，懇求他將這些事都忘在身後。

_不用大驚小怪了。沒有意義。什麼意義也沒有。_

Brett翻回身仰面躺下，閉上雙眼。

Eddy想讓他們維持朋友關係。那Brett就會好好當個朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者忍不住說一下這兩位了：  
> YOU DUMB DUMB


	13. 十三 (slight NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  作者的話：又有一點少兒不宜。是因為Eddy的黃色思想( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

那些不知停息的想法，Eddy避無可避。

他想像自己貼上Brett的雙唇，向裡推按直至兩人的舌頭相接觸，敏感而羞澀卻渴望更多，淹沒在更多 _Brett_ 的存在之中。那些吻如此甜美，唾液濕潤溫暖，令Eddy吞咽下一串顫慄，餘下渾身變得滾燙難耐。他想著觸碰至更深處，想著將Brett推倒，唇舌相接， _饑渴_ 而充滿 _情欲_ 。他想像Brett將他壓在身下，想著Brett怎樣與他緩慢而享受地碾磨，有力的吻沿著Eddy的脖子一路按壓至下巴，舌頭擠進Eddy的口腔，吞下他所有的呻吟。

_媽的。_

Eddy扇了自己一巴掌。相當使勁。

醒醒！

「行了Eddy。你給我振作點，」Eddy立場堅定地說道，順便又多給了自己幾巴掌，「好哥們是不會想像跟自己死黨又親又摸的。沒人會這麼幹。別再想著這麼幹了。這很——這很 _褻瀆_ （sacrilegious）。」

像是被激將起來似的，他的潛意識當即製造了一個新的下流畫面塞進他腦子裡，又是Eddy及其老夥計好兄弟黏在一起又親又摸的。哇，刺激。

Eddy狂亂地雙手扯頭髮，哀號出聲。「呃啊啊！給我 _打住_ ！這樣不好誒！」

講真。零零保險最好能給他報銷掉心率驟降的醫療費，這玩意兒簡直要命。

* * *

總而言之。Eddy會有這些想法。

看著Brett用吸管把珍珠從飲料裡吸溜出來的時候，他會想。

看著Brett邊思考問題邊下意識地咬大拇指的時候，他會想。

看著Brett和他一起練琴時手指在指板上按壓的時候，他會想。

_不，說真的，他媽的讓他喘口氣行不行！_

Eddy就這麼一直想，一直想，想到他現在都知道該怎麼替自己寫訃文了：

> _Eddy Chen_ _因生過量不健康思想痛逝，乃由某嘴唇性感之火辣油管小提琴手所觸發。哀此訃。_

丟臉丟到家了。

「天哪，我們之前怎麼就沒有來這裡吃過呢？他們的炸雞真的絕了。」

他們正在外面吃午餐。Eddy看著桌對面的Brett幸福地大口咀嚼著上述之炸雞，那樣子好像當這是世界上最高級的東西似的。要不是Eddy心不在焉，他大概也能夠享受到食物的美味。但是，嗐，世界上怎麼會有人吃個炸雞都這麼可愛。醬料還濺得滿嘴都是。「老兄，你……你臉上有東西。」

「嗯？哪裡？」Brett問道，倏地伸出舌頭往嘴唇四周舔。

好吧，他絕對是故意的。Eddy有十足把握他是故意的。這種操蛋行為不可能有藉口開脫。

「就，這裡，讓我來……」Eddy替Brett拿起張餐巾紙，擺出溫柔寵溺的微笑，然後猛地一把捂上他的臉。

 _「_ _@#$%,'# &_ _？！」_

* * *

Eddy過了大半輩子，還沒打算就這麼悲慘地掉進坑裡。

話雖如此，呃……他的想法已經多到他都要吐了。

字面意義上的。

* * *

brett  
  
抱歉老兄，我不舒服🤢  
  
拍攝計劃推一推？  
  
靠，沒事別擔心  
  


Eddy的確有為日程的推遲感到不好意思，於是他給Brett回復了另外幾個可行的日期。換在平時，他就算有小感小冒也是可以在影片拍攝中撐下來的，但是他今天的頭痛簡直就一小混帳，他完全沒辦法集中精力。好像有一幫中提手扯著C弦要把他的腦殼給吵沒似的——操，不對，中提笑話得悠著點了。他可不想又被中提之神詛咒一次。

倒不是說還有什麼所謂，反正他現在感覺自己裡外已經被咒得不能再透徹了。也許他渾身不得勁的源頭就是他對Brett產生的邪惡思想。根據觀察，這些思想顯然給了他很多壓力。

現在，Brett本可以同意拍攝改期就完事、然後丟下發燒的Eddy帶著那些罪惡的想法獨守空房的，但是他還是決定上門來看看Eddy。「我猜你可能比較想讓我陪著。」他說著，面帶理解的微笑，讓Eddy無中生有地自己對號入座了。Brett這傻子。 _別再對我這麼好了。_ Eddy已經覺得夠迷戀他了，再多無益。

Eddy早就已經不會自欺欺人了，顯然是要從先前的失敗裡吸取教訓。最佳的策略是保持點距離好讓他好好整理一下思路，但是這種要暫時逃離Brett的主意讓他怎麼都覺得不舒服。除此之外，叫一對合作經營油管頻道的同事分開來也實在有點難度。就算很努力，他們也沒辦法真的繞開彼此。

但他還是真的應該再努力一點的。

Eddy靠坐在床上，Brett正在給他量體溫，皺著眉頭看體溫計。「看上去不是很嚴重，但你的確有點發熱……」Brett瞧著Eddy，帶著點好奇，一副要刺探的樣子。Eddy心臟都要跳到嗓子眼了。「你是真的生病，還是在找藉口？」

「我……」Eddy緊張地舔著嘴唇，看見Brett的目光也忽閃著轉移到他嘴唇上。

他突然就覺得很熱。

「可能我是相思病。」

「搞笑。」Brett接話道，眼睛都沒眨。

不知是那一陣陣的頭痛還是什麼，Eddy覺得身子裡一股衝動的信心忽地湧了上來，魯莽，甚至絕望。

「大概你親一親就能好。」

那句話在頭腦發熱的衝動下脫口而出，他不過腦袋地決定向前抬起身，滿腦子想著用雙唇摁住Brett的嘴，就如同他腦海裡那些重複了千千萬萬遍的幻想。他想把他抱得近些。標記他。再也不讓任何其他人碰他或者親他或者——

Eddy一嘴巴撞上了Brett四平八穩的巴掌。

「Eddy你消停點。」Brett那句話並不顯惡意。他只是聽著好像……封閉了起來一樣。

Eddy向後靠回去，無言地望著Brett。他現在又感覺渾身都是病了。

「你現在還不舒服。我去商店給你買點藥。」

Eddy已經懶得告訴Brett他廚房的櫃子裡本來就有藥了。他會讓Brett借著這個理由逃走。其實他都不知道自己甚至還有沒有力氣說話。

Eddy又睡著了，再醒來的時候，他的床頭櫃上擺著打包好的粥，塑料袋上貼著「快點好起來」的便條，是那個他熟悉的亂糟糟的字體。房間裡靜悄悄的。他孤身一人。

Eddy手臂一甩罩住眼睛，歎著氣。他不確定自己是不是想哭，但他的確快要哭出來了。


	14. 十四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

他倆並沒有互相回避。但老實說還真不如乾脆直接回避算了呢。Eddy總是忍不住。他會盯著Brett看；Brett會發現他的目光，然後以同樣漫長的凝視回應。仿佛現在就差哪個人主動上前捅破那層隔絕彼此的窗戶紙了，但是Eddy早就沒了這個膽。幾個星期前，他興衝衝上陣，結果卻碰了壁（嚴格來說是碰了一嘴巴子），所以最近是沒有興趣再試了。可他又越來越覺得糊塗，因為Brett老是那樣望著他，給他種種難以理解的暗示，著實令人困惑不安。Eddy已經不會思考了，他只知道Brett決定合理地保持這個…… _反正就他倆現在_ 的這個狀態，是因為這麼做是對的，不是嗎？

Eddy心裡十五個吊桶這麼七上八下的，恐怕早已丟失了作出任何合理決定的智力。

不過沒事。就這樣吧。Eddy覺得他能捱過去。說不定他要是捱得足夠久，胸中那響亮而痛苦的律動便會終於弱化成某種沉靜的鈍痛。

* * *

Eddy又開始想了：

那無數個小時的電動遊戲，互相打鬧直至肚子疼，因為他們笑得是那樣暢快。

一天天地一起練琴，把和絃打磨至盡善，玩可笑的視奏遊戲、嘗試難到不像是給人拉的曲子，一塊自找罪受。

那接連好多個禮拜的巡演，劇場內一同演出，劇場外則結伴探索陌生的街道和新奇的咖啡店，一同觀賞夜色，還有所有那些兩人獨有的特殊體驗和回憶。

那一年接一年的嬉笑犯蠢，那樣舒適自在，仿佛回到了家。

Eddy看著Brett，然後心說， _多希望可以一直這樣過下去_ 。

所以Eddy才不願冒風險。他不該冒風險。這份友誼對他來說是那麼地意義重大。

但他還是會想：如果呢。萬一呢。如果當初呢。 _萬一現在呢。_

胸中那痛苦的律動沒有消失。

消失不了。

* * *

「我覺得我們至少還是該聊一聊吧。」

他們又在Eddy家碰頭了。不久後就要和Ray一起合奏一首曲子，他倆已經為此練習了一個小時。儘管如此，照他們那樣魂不守舍地拉，仍然是沒有什麼實質性的進展。他們心不在焉，又很焦慮。他們需要休息。

「聊啥？這段的樂句處理？」Brett邊放下小提琴邊說。

「你知道我什麼意思。」

Brett靜靜地看著Eddy，面無表情。片刻，他歎了口氣，仿佛無奈妥協了似的。

「有什麼可聊的呢，」Brett開口道，目光別到一邊，「聊在臺北那晚上我怎麼差點親了你？聊你怎麼差點就真給我親上了？」

Eddy吞咽了一下。真是正中要害。就這麼直截了當地甩到他臉上，隨意得跟聊什麼日常似的。

「你說過你覺得沒多大點事的，」Brett繼續道，語氣抽離而平淡，「所以我們就把它給放下然後該幹嘛幹嘛了，有什麼大不了的呢？」

「有什麼大不了的？」Eddy突然就感到煩躁，「不，我是說，你裝得看上去根本沒受影響似的，但很明顯我們兩個都沒有走出來，為什麼現在又好像只有我一個人在大驚小怪了？」

「然後呢，所以你也想讓我一起大驚小怪嗎？」

「不是這個意思！」

「那又是什麼意思，Eddy？」

「我……我不知道，但不是 _這樣_ 。」

少了點什麼。那點他們倆都害怕提起的東西。但Eddy太慌了，腦袋裡一團亂麻，而且更要命的是他們居然正在吵架。他們從來不會吵架的。他們就是——他們就是 _不會_ 。Eddy現在只想使勁掛上倒擋然後撤退出來。

看來Brett也是這麼想的，因為他迅速轉移了話題。「很快就要去工作室見Ray了。我們就……準備一下？」

「嗯。」Eddy咕噥著。他將手指頭彎起來捏成了一個拳頭，不甚自在地伸向對方，「……我們沒事了？」

Brett的笑容緊巴巴的，但依然和Eddy碰了碰拳。「沒事了。」


	15. 十五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒事個屁。

Ray現在也在這。他們已經完成了合奏，正在拍另一集比較好玩的影片。沒錯，又是你拉我猜， _想_ _不到吧！_ 反正這就是推特問卷裡票數最高的選項，再說，行吧他承認，最近幾天的確是沒有什麼好創意，他實在想不出有意思的點子來，靈感的源頭活水都被堵上了。還是被張戴黑框眼鏡的撲克臉給堵上了。

一開始，Eddy還以為可以穩操勝券，但他和Brett明顯都不在一個頻道上。他倆猜錯了一半有多，最後贏的時候連歡呼都很敷衍。他只祈禱每輪遊戲的間隙裡那些零散的笑話可以把整個影片給搶救一下。

輪到Eddy來拉琴了。要猜的詞？「愛人」。

（老天在上。最近這段日子全世界都有意跟他對著幹。）

Eddy第一個想到的浪漫的曲子剛好是《愛的禮贊（Salut d'Amour）》，他拉了幾個小節，然後就犯了嚴重錯誤：他往Brett那邊望了過去。他們四目相對，各種Eddy試圖壓抑的鮮明記憶便當即閃現得滿腦子都是：Brett湊近上前，溫暖的氣息掃過他的嘴，眼神中有好似渴望一般的深長意味。Eddy _想要_ 他。他沒法不想他。Brett愉悅的微笑。Brett極具感染力的無厘頭大笑。他的傻裡傻氣。他奇怪的小毛病。他的所有一切。還有……

_噢，操。_

琴弓在弦上打起顫來，Eddy立馬臉色煞白。人家都說什麼演奏一定要真情實感， _去他媽的真情實感！_ 他再也不想把心掏出來放自己弓上掂量了。這天殺的弓抖。

_給我冷靜，_ _Eddy_ _。你可以的。_

Eddy從頭開始拉另一首舒曼的曲子，扭過頭避著Brett，避開他的目光，避開那些欲言未言的句子。

_萬一我們回不到從前了怎麼辦？_

這是Eddy最深的恐懼。

_萬一我失去你怎麼辦？_

忽然之間，什麼動作都彆扭起來。他覺得自己好像正被迫大力敲弓（col legno），每敲擊一下，琴弓上就有幾根脆弱的微纖維斷裂開來，揪起他的心臟跟著一塊痛。

是啊，這真的跟冷靜和沒事掛不上邊。他大概一開始就是沒希望的了。不，聽著，他現在不想知道這些。Eddy堅持認為他會沒事的。只要他永遠閉口不提，一切都會好好的。沒事的。他們不會有事的。

結果馬上Ray就戳破了他的自我哄騙。你可以想像一下Eddy此時有多沒臉見人。

* * *

「你和Brett是怎麼了？」趁著Brett出房間上廁所，Ray問Eddy。Eddy本有個沒好氣的藉口想找，但Ray看上去是真的在擔心，弄得他也凶不起來。

「什麼怎麼了？」他轉而裝傻，「就和平時一樣啊。他做他的，我做我的，我們做我們的， _事_ ，事情。」Eddy尷尬地齜齜牙。掩飾得可真好呢。「都沒事。」

「哦，」Ray表示他一點都不買帳，「這樣啊。那我還是衝上全球熱歌榜的帥氣韓國愛豆呢。Eddy，聽著，我跟你實話實說。你們倆在一塊有時候就跟對老夫老妻似的，玩你畫我猜簡直有壓倒性優勢，我也沒話講。」

「呃……好的？你是說你……嫉妒我們感情好，還是咋的？」

「不是——我是說，是啊誰不嫉妒，但是，我的意思是，剛剛這個氣氛就有點……不一樣了。感覺你們兩個人好像在互相躲著一樣，我看著真的替你們不好受，因為我知道你們都很在意對方的。不想解釋沒關係，我不是要來八卦，我就是想說你們都是很好的人，你們這份感情也真的很難得……我真的不想看到你們兩個只是因為害怕溝通就這麼疏遠了。」

Eddy咬著下嘴唇。他覺得惱怒，但又知道Ray是好意。而且Ray其實沒說錯。正因為是大實話，所以才這麼叫人難受。「嗯，」Eddy閉上眼睛歎氣，「是啊，你說得對。我只是……很怕失去他，你懂嗎？他是我最好的哥們。」

Ray微笑，友善地拍拍Eddy的胳膊。「你也是他最好的哥們啊。Eddy，你要對他多點信心。」

「Ray……」Eddy開口道，向另一位小提琴手投去他最認真、最深思熟慮的眼神，「我真心祝願你作為韓國偶像成功出道。」

Ray朗聲大笑。Eddy咧嘴微笑，同時暗自下了決心，為了他大半生的夥伴和最好的朋友，他想把渾身尚餘的勇氣和坦誠盡數鼓動起來。

Eddy欠了Brett的至少就有這麼多。

* * *

他倆的另一位合作嘉賓可就沒這麼客氣了。

「他媽的你們兩個什麼時候才能振作起來有點他媽的大人的樣子然後給我他媽的明人不說暗話好好溝通溝通？」Luka啪地一聲關上攝像機，兇狠的目光能把個大活人給當場燒焦——兩個大活人。「我不跟你們繞彎子，今天拍的這場直接就是廢的。你們再不好好調整狀態，我一秒鐘都不想跟你們耗——全都是這些 _愚蠢_ 的性張力就這麼吊在那。我看著都胃痛。你們給我好好處理。別想著我會好聲好氣求你們。」

「他說得在理。」Stjepan睿智地補充，「這不是靠裝作沒發生就能解決的問題。」Luka在一旁氣呼呼地點頭贊成。「你倆有話好好說，好嗎？有緣再見，小夥子們，有緣再見……」撂下話，2Cellos抬起屁股晃出了工作室，只剩兩位小提琴手收拾這草草中斷拍攝後留下的爛攤子。

「好吧。靠。」Eddy說。

「他們真的就這麼直接懟我們了。」Brett說，聽起來依舊有點神志不清的感覺，「這下我們 _不_ 和好都不行了，再這麼繼續，下一個氣炸的又指不定是誰。」

Eddy蔫巴地點頭。「這個邏輯沒毛病。」

* * *

正如俗語所道，床頭架已打，是時候床尾和了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：在此聲明，我對2Cellos兩位的性格並沒有深入瞭解，但是<https://www.instagram.com/p/Bx3vAx-gJKr/?igshid=1tj4yzqujtlm4>


	16. 十六

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _「石頭、剪刀、布！」_

「我贏了，你先來。」

「靠。」

* * *

Eddy手心冒汗，滿房間來回踱步，腦袋裡好像有一組小提琴拉響了顫抖的E弦直叫他腎上腺素飆升。他想逼自己鼓起勇氣開口，但現在掏心窩子真的沒看上去那麼簡單，尤其考慮到在過去十年的人生裡他都在致力於相反的事情，也就是說，把他的心給 _藏起來_ 。唉……他剛剛為啥偏要出剪刀呢？

Brett站在客廳中間，交叉手臂，抬起眉毛。Eddy吸了口氣，下了下決心。

第一步，他得為先前自己的混蛋行為道歉，開個好頭。

「關於之前……那不是你的問題。我也沒有生你的氣或者怎樣。對不起之前我態度不好。」他幾近耳語，向下盯著地板，回避眼神交流。他不……他覺得自己要是看著Brett的眼睛，心裡頭每一個愚蠢的想法肯定全部寫在臉上，然後當然Brett一直，就，對這種嚴肅的事情很冷靜很成熟，所以他估計不會拿Eddy怎樣，但是……反正Eddy沒有膽子看Brett的反應。至少還沒有準備好。他得先掏心掏肺該說的說完接著再崩潰一場。

袒露感情這件事真的是太難太難了。

「就是，和你在一起的時候我真的……我就是忍不住去想，Brett。」 _啊啊啊啊啊說真的，為什麼會這麼難。_ 「已經很長一段時間了，我都忍不住要想著你。然後想要……呃，我……唔……我就……和你一起，我……」

他這是在幹嘛？

講真，為什麼電影裡那些告白的情節拍得都看上去那麼輕鬆？真是太搞笑了。

* * *

Brett站在那裡盯著Eddy看，神經緊張得一塌糊塗。他的大腦在變得一片空白前撿起了Eddy發出的幾個詞語： _「想要」，「已經很長一段時間」，「想著你」_ 。這對他的身心可是個相當大的衝擊。簡直就是驚訝皮卡丘梗圖變成了現實。

Eddy又在結巴了，沒一句話能叫人聽懂。Brett必須承認，這樣超級惹人愛的。他覺得自己大概也能勇敢一點。

但依然有某種恐懼縈繞不去。那個討厭的小聲音，在他耳朵邊念叨說一切都可能搞砸。但此時此刻，眼前Eddy如此真心坦誠，Brett也沒辦法不和盤托出。

「啊去他的，我不在乎了。」Brett低聲對自己道，儘管他明知自己在乎得很。他不顧一切地猛地走向他的朋友，雙手摑上Eddy的兩邊臉、穩穩捧住。後者的臉蛋被擠著，只能發出不知所措的咯咯聲，但Brett沒聽見似的向前傾過去，直到兩人之間那最後一點社交距離都擠沒了。「你喜歡我，是不是？」Eddy很可能根本就沒搞懂都發生了啥，說不定甚至還不清楚Brett指的是哪種喜歡，但他只管克服阻力點了點頭。Brett忽地深吸氣，匆匆出氣時帶上一句「太好了我也是」然後就把兩人的嘴唇撞到一起了。Eddy完全沒料到這一出，向後一退，自己被自己的腳給絆住，把兩個人一塊給帶到了地上。Brett被蹭破皮的膝蓋痛得一抽，但沒作好就此打住然後冷靜思考的心理準備，於是就勢向下一壓再次親上了嚇呆的Eddy。這回Eddy找到了平衡，害羞地伸手臂摟Brett的腰，然後慢慢開始親回去，兩人的吻互相交融，Brett又匆忙又用勁，Eddy則吻得感性而耐心。最後分開時，只剩下柔和的呼吸聲。但他們沒暫停多久就又貼上了嘴唇，每多一吻便多一分張力，多一分渴望，多一分釋懷。

 _終於。_ 他們驚奇地想著。

這一個初吻還給他倆附贈了小腿上的淤青和幾近出血的嘴唇，但當兩人最終停下來調整呼吸、終於有機會交換眼神時，他們臉上只掛著般配的微笑。

* * *

「我們要犯大錯誤了。」

「很有可能。」

「我倆的友情要完了。」

Brett聳肩。

「Brett我認真的。」

「我們總能溝通明白的。」Brett虔誠地回復說，「如果你相信我……相信 _我們_ 。」Eddy抱得更緊了，臉埋進Brett的頸窩。Brett漫不經心地玩著Eddy的髮梢，「之前……你跟我說這些對你都沒有意義。」

「我就是睜眼說瞎話。」Eddy貼著Brett的帽衫喃喃道，「我想給你個臺階下，臨時找個理由，然後好讓我們倆保持……我不知道， _正常狀態_ 吧。」

「因為維持常態可適合咱倆了不是嗎？」Brett略帶嘲諷地打趣道。Eddy的擁抱又緊了緊。

「Brett，聽著。現在我們想要的這個關係不輕鬆的，我不希望你頭腦冷靜清醒了之後又後悔，因為我會需要時間， _很長_ 一段時間才能放下——放下 _你_ 。我不想到時候又招你討厭，因為我又要很努力把我的感情給咽回去，然後裝作什麼也沒發生——裝作我 _沒事_ 。Brett，我沒辦法假裝我會沒事。」

_我們想要的。_

這幾個字仿佛悠長的吟猱一般在Brett的腦海中迴響。

 _我們_ 想要的。

「我很清醒。」Brett唐突地說道，令Eddy投過來一個嗔怪的溫柔眼神，「是真的，特別清醒。我喜歡你，Eddy。真的， _真的喜歡_ 。說得明確點，是那種 _我想跟你談戀愛_ 的那種喜歡。」

他能看得出Eddy正逐漸開始全身心相信他，眼神遲疑，但充滿希望。為什麼Eddy就這麼難確信Brett想要他呢？他真的、完全地、瘋狂地 _想要_ 他。Eddy和Brett一樣對這份關係缺乏安全感，而Brett決定要改變這一點。

「我也喜歡你，Brett。我很喜歡你。」Eddy說著，眼裡仿佛只剩下Brett一個人，「是 _真的喜歡_ 那種喜歡。」Eddy咬著嘴唇，聲音緊張地微微打顫，「如果我們決定好了，如果你真的就像我想要你一樣想要我，那我就完全不保留實力了。你就相當於報名接受了我要一輩子愛你愛到你想吐。換句話說，我再也沒辦法藏著掖著了。我會叫你受不了。然後還會多愁善感。 _黏黏糊糊_ 。亞洲狗血愛情劇級別的尬。」

Brett抓住Eddy的手，十指交纏，臉上的微笑溫柔得叫人心臟發痛。「好啊。那我應該去哪裡報名呢？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：知道大家等得久，大家可以叫了


	17. 十七

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按照愛情喜劇的通常套路走，Eddy可以確信地說現在他已經把大團圓結局結結實實揣兜裡了。

呃當然，生活仍將繼續，但儘管放心拿你該死的屁股下賭注，Eddy會百分之一百抓緊一切機會努力把這個好結局維持下去。數月以來，歷經癡情暗戀、無知的誤會、第三方不請自來熱心提供的情感小貼士，他們倆終於才算是認清了彼此的感情。而Eddy可不打算湎於惋惜；他要花更多時間活在 _當下_ 。與Brett在一起的當下。

「我都真的直接叫你親我了，Brett，那些什麼誘惑的眼神我全給了，你怎麼就死都看不出來呢？」

「誘惑？？首先你自己告訴我你生病了，大哥。我以為你玩我呢。」

他倆癱在Brett家的沙發上，Eddy的頭枕著Brett的大腿。有什麼動畫電影正在播放著，但誰都沒有在認真看。Eddy正全神貫注地玩Brett的手，用指腹描畫按壓對方的老繭——那些作為小提琴手的驕傲的印記。Brett就隨他擺弄去，同時慵懶地拿另一隻手梳進Eddy的頭髮裡。感覺真好。

「那是我在調情。我都跟你調情了，Bretty。」Eddy衝著他一臉天真地眨巴眼睛，「你那麼視而不見可不是我的錯。」

「還說我視而不見？哥，我都直接請你跟我睡一張床了。在臺灣的時候我就全程勾引你，啊不，可能那之前很早就開始了。」

「哇…… _哇_ ，我們真他媽是呆頭鵝。」

老天爺啊，他們真的 _蠢到家了_ 。要是讓Eddy來當這場浪漫喜劇的電視機前觀眾，他絕對會被這對木頭主人公氣到喉嚨冒煙。

Brett邊笑邊搖頭，聲音裡全是溫情。「 _絕對_ 是呆頭鵝中的呆頭鵝。」

可不是嘛。Eddy微笑以應，握住Brett的手放到自己臉頰上，溫暖且有意親密。這回沒有偽裝了，這一層含意再也不需要什麼來遮掩了。Eddy轉頭將嘴唇溫柔地貼在Brett的掌心，沐浴在Brett只會給予他一人的、充滿愛慕的目光裡。

Eddy噁心吧唧地忽閃起眼睫毛，因為他就是想當個小混帳。「嗯……現在這個算不算誘惑了，my beau soir？」

Brett不作回答，只用拇指撫摩著Eddy的嘴唇，看著兩片唇瓣慢慢張開。那是懸著期盼的靜止一刻；兩人的心跳在空氣中共振，律動僅彼此心知。

Brett微笑，然後在Eddy的臉蛋上一掐。很使勁。

「啊啊啊靠！Brett！！」Eddy慘叫道，往Brett的小臂扇了一巴掌以解救自己受罪的臉頰，「氣氛都給你破壞了！」

對方再次大笑。Eddy還想復仇，但Brett緊接著一低頭親上來，他就什麼抗議和怨言都沒有了。 _媽的_ ，Eddy怎麼可能還想得起在意這些。

他太快樂了，無暇他顧。


	18. 十八 尾聲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下來的幾個禮拜，生活並沒有如Brett所偷偷擔心的那樣發生什麼重大改變。在一起之後Eddy的表現和之前基本沒差太多，也許除了在公共場合更喜歡動手動腳，但這倒也不是什麼新鮮事。唯一的變化是在照例和朋友玩鬧的時候，他倆會互抖煩死人的土味情話，隨後關上門牽起手，交換幾個甜美的吻。在那些私密的二人空間裡，有些事是不一樣的；Brett望進Eddy的眼睛裡，他知道他們之間這特殊的連結是如此珍貴又牢不可破。

「嘿，你想啥呢？」Eddy好奇的聲音打斷了Brett的思路。

「吃的。」Brett一邊回答說，一邊把那只在自己臉前揮動的手撥開。Eddy側撐著身子拿手戳他的肚皮。他不易察覺地掃了Eddy一眼，「去吃拉麵怎麼樣。」

Eddy一聽就精神了，當機立斷地轉移注意力到撫慰自己饑餓的肚子上，把筆記本電腦裡的郵件晾在一邊。「哦好啊！這是個約會欸。」

「是啊，」Brett琢磨著說，「約會，哈……這和我們通常做的事有什麼區別？」

「呃……倒也是。」Eddy沉思地哼了哼，「看來我們早已經約會過好多好多次了是不是？」他輕敲Brett的手。Brett轉過身，Eddy便快活地交纏起兩人的手指頭。

「好了羅密歐，所以可別對我帶你吃燭光晚餐抱有什麼希望。」

Eddy嗤笑一聲，打趣地捅了捅Brett的腿。「幹什麼我都沒問題，夥計。只要是我和你就行。」Eddy握緊兩人的手，Brett感覺到溫暖從對方那邊傳遞過來。「只是出門晃悠也好，環遊世界也好，都無所謂。我只想和你拉琴聽音樂，我會繼續跟你一起搞些超棒的破爛事，一直到我倆又老又醜又皺巴巴的時候也一樣。」

行吧，他是咋做到這麼俗的臺詞張口就來還面無尬色的？Brett連句通順的回應都串不起來，心中有那麼些許翻動。Eddy又對他笑起來，燦爛飽滿得像午後的太陽——然後沒錯Brett心裡絕對翻動得跟烙煎餅似的。他被迷得 _死心塌地_ 。

Brett盯著Eddy的臉瞧，試圖在這混亂莫名的情緒背後研究出個原理來，但似乎並無邏輯可循，而且吧，其實用理智解構情感本就沒啥意義。背後的原因就是他們共同度過的時光，那些歡笑、坎坷、堅定真誠的熱情與友誼。一切前因相合，一齊譜了這曲明亮的二重奏，樂句處理趣味盎然，音準清脆分明，有彼此分享的笑話作重音、愛意甜美的目光作旋律；獨一無二，恰因缺陷而完美，完完全全地僅屬於 _他們_ 。這首曲子，Brett還想聽一輩子。

Eddy被盯得開始尷尬地磨皮擦癢起來，而Brett則忍笑忍得很辛苦。 _我特別愛他_ ，Brett心說，然後便不再糾結。他親昵地湊上去在他最好的朋友的鼻尖親了一口，迷惑地看著對方興奮地亂動。不一會兒，他就被一跤摔回床裡，滿臉上下遭受到親吻擁抱的猛烈攻擊。Brett也不費勁忍了，邊跟Eddy吻著邊笑出來。

* * *

「所以現在就是，我們就是男朋友了？」

「大概？我是你男朋友，然後你也是，呃，我的？你是的對吧？」

「是啊Eddy，我是你的。哇這真的是相當同性戀。」

「哦靠。」語罷一頓，「這，不會有什麼問題……吧？」

「不會啊。兄弟，我為你而彎。」

「大哥……」

「老兄……」

「我們是不是該回去練琴了。」

「啊是。練！琴！什麼時候都要記得練琴！」

「噗，沒錯！一天四十小時！快去！！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者後記：  
> 然——後本文就這麼完結了。超級感謝大家讀到這裡！！我寫得很開心，希望你也看得一樣開心(o'▽'o)🤍我很認真的……我以前從來沒寫過這麼長的同人文，這麼快就填完坑我也沒料到。驚訝皮卡丘.jpg我本人了。但也不能怪我呀，誰叫breddy這麼可愛……啊！！  
> 再次感謝你們的喜愛💕  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> 譯者的話：  
> 終於譯完啦！謝謝所有中文讀者的閱讀和鼓勵T T 謝謝謝謝，你們不知道我有多開心  
> ps. 我下週五還會發表新文的（對就是半個月前就寫好了躺在我博客裡發黴的那篇上了密碼的邊緣之邊緣，我終於鼓起勇氣打算發了（捂臉


End file.
